


风里的日子

by arunningcat



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Bottom Sakuragi - Freeform, M/M, Top Rukawa - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arunningcat/pseuds/arunningcat
Summary: 20191110 Happy Ruhaha Day!
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi, 流川枫/樱木花道
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	风里的日子

**01**  
冬令时在今天正式开始，不过从三个月前就已经和他没有任何关系了。

那是美国人的做法，至少在日本不会有这种莫名其妙的时间转换。为什么到现在还会记得住这种毫不相干的事，连流川自己也说不清楚。

回到东京之后，几乎每天都待在家里。这是流川租的公寓，位于郊区，人少，很像他在美国时住的宿舍，也是三楼。最重要的是，这里离医院近。

打开冰箱时除了两个苹果其他什么都没有了，没办法，只好出门。

十一月天气还不算很冷，但天亮的时间在慢慢推迟。流川换好衣服拿上头盔，在时针正好指到六点那一刻踏出家门。

清晨的寂静被一阵闷哑的引擎声划破，昨夜刚刚下过一场雨，沥青路面还很湿滑，浅处的积水像一片薄薄的镜子，看着近光灯逐渐靠近，被飞速旋转的轮胎压碎后不知所措的溅起，又在几秒后伴着远去的红色尾灯回归平静。

离公寓最近的加油站大概五分钟车程，按每小时八十公里的速度来算的话。

所以，油门还没拧两下，发动机都只是微微热时，流川就停在了油泵前，立好侧柱，熄火下车。

大概等了三十秒，加油区依然空无一人。流川有些无语，他很不习惯，就像刚回日本的那段时间，把信用卡递给工作人员之后便自顾自的拧开油盖拿起油枪，手都还没把油枪捏下去就被周围的一阵惊呼弄的满脸问号无从下手。非要等油站员工来加油，这种规定很不科学。

天还没亮透，隔着有些雾气的玻璃窗，流川依稀能够看到屋子里有几个人，正在围着电视手舞足蹈，虽然看的不真切，但根据画面的颜色和镜头的切换，流川确定那是NBA的现场。

屋里尚在欢呼的人似乎察觉到了外面有动静，匆匆带起了帽子和手套小跑至油泵前。

“抱歉久等！欢迎光临！请问加哪一种油？”  
“无铅95，加满。”

开始加油后，流川走进了油站的便利店，站在便当冷柜前认真挑选。速食饭团和寿司已经吃到厌烦，泡面不有利于恢复，这是医生说的，虽然流川觉得并没有什么关联。左思右想，拿了几盒纳豆和酸奶，还在犹豫拿哪一种牛丼饭时，突然感觉肩膀被拍了一下。

“你的油加好啦！拿左边那盒，肉比较多！”

流川顺势回头，有些吃惊，因为他不确定站在他对面这颗黄色鸭舌帽下的红头，有没有认出忘记摘掉黑色头盔的他。

**02**  
如果不是主管在店内不远处的电视前，樱木一定会先给这个开口就是「白痴」的无礼男一记铁拳，然后再平复一下自己有些慌乱的心。

看着一只手捏着纳豆另一只手提着头盔的流川，樱木怎么都没有办法把这个机车男和高中毕业那年光拎着个登机箱就敢去美国的流川枫联系在一起。他没有什么变化，还是板着个脸，说话不中听，莫名其妙的臭屁。短时间内，樱木的疑问已经堆到了喉咙口，可不知道该怎么说，只好回了一句「嘁，死狐狸」，然后一把将小票塞进了流川的手里。

“在看NBA？”流川侧头，眼神瞟过旧电视粗糙声源的方向。  
“啊，哦，是啊。”樱木抓抓头，突然变得面色凶狠，“干嘛！本大爷现在也是和美国水准持平的人。”  
“白痴。”

沉默的一瞬让樱木正好对上了流川的眼睛，只对视了一秒，就好像被烫到一样赶紧躲开。他有些心慌，出现这种情况的次数并不多，只有两次：一次是高一那年IH，流川臭着个脸来了一句「你那时让我使出全力」，樱木已经有些忘了这句话的前因后果，在场上他只看了一眼流川就马上回头，把心跳暴走归因于比赛进行中；另一次是毕业那年篮球部合影，樱木满脸嫌弃的站到队伍的另一头嚷嚷，坚决不要跟死狐狸站一起，却被流川捏着手腕拽到了摄影师安排好的位置，本只是想瞪狐狸一眼，却又在对视的刹那被灼到头脑空白。

流川还在收银台结账，樱木跑到了店外透透气。天已经快要亮了，浓密的乌云下透着丝丝暗光，突然想不起来今天几号，刚刚在看的比赛也忘了进行到哪一节，在回想这些无关紧要的细节时甚至没注意到流川已经跨坐到了摩托前，刚刚启动车子。

“喂，流川！”回神的一瞬间樱木捏紧了拳头，“你敢不敢和我一对一！”  
头盔下的护目板正好反光，樱木看不清流川是什么表情。  
“本大爷问你话呢！这个你自己留着！”

话音还没落，那辆黑色的的摩托已经飙到了油站的出口打着转向灯驶入正路，樱木正要把死狐狸塞给他的小票顺手扔进垃圾箱，突然发现后面有一串用黑色碳素笔写下的电话号码。

“谁要联系你了，自以为是。”樱木恶狠狠的朝路口大骂了一句，然后把已经揉皱的小票叠好，放进了上衣口袋。

**03**  
这一周可以说是樱木花道大学毕业之后最忙碌的一个礼拜。

连续两天参加东京电击的社会甄选赛；修理合租公寓里的厨房水龙头；给洋平寄养在自己家里的猫买猫粮；还有就是，抽出时间来练球，因为周五下午要进行挫败狐狸的决战，虽然这只是樱木单方面命名的。

暴雨天顶着猫粮到家的结果就是裤子衣服全部湿透，拍了拍袋子上的水，樱木开门脱鞋，然后对那个尾巴乱摇满眼期待的小家伙一记轻轻的头槌，“洋平怎么不饿死你，整天就知道吃吃吃。”说着便撕开了猫粮，倒入了放在门口的食盆中。

今天是甄选赛的最后一天，考核了短跑和团体作战，一周之内会收到录取结果，以邮件或电话的形式。这是樱木今年内的最后一次职业队选拔机会了，对自己白天的表现还算满意，但谁知道那些委员会的老头会不会用奇怪的语气挑出些匪夷所思的毛病，就像前几年那样。

正准备做饭，放在桌上的手机突然响了，根据声音判断是短信，樱木冲出厨房抓起手机。

「明天下午两点，加油站北面公园。」

“哼，你绝对会输的，死狐狸。”樱木上下翻了两遍短信，满意的合上了手机。

**04**  
第二天的天气并不如天气预报中那么乐观，阴转阵雨。

一大早就起来准备的樱木没有收到任何邮件，不过今天让他紧张又兴奋的是另一件事：他终于可以再一次和流川一对一。

这场奇怪的重逢并不像电视剧那般有冲击力，他依然记得油站的便利店里，看到那个在便当间举棋不定的家伙取下头盔后自己惊讶的心情。

大学四年里他和流川并没有什么往来，就算想有也是不太可能——太平洋把白天和黑夜撕成了两半。他试过旁敲侧击的问问流川的近况，大多是从彩子那里得知，直到去年，樱木才听良田说，大学那会儿彩子和流川通电话时，那家伙最常问的一句话就是：白痴最近怎样。

流川在NCAA表现出色，第一次参加NBA选秀就被选中了，虽然去了个没什么名气的队，不过被当作核心培养。这条关于流川完整的近况是前年年底聚会时，三井说的。当时樱木不屑的反击，这有什么了不起，本天才在美国的话照样可以。三井冷冷一笑，你现在连职业选手都不是还在这里大放厥词。樱木气的拍桌子，音量提高了一个度，明年东京电击的选拔本天才一定能上！三井附和道，好好好，你是天才。

所以就是在这么一个时间点，两件事重合在了一起：成为职业选手，以及打败流川。在樱木看来，只要做成了一样，天才都在成为「日本第一」这件事上取得了关键性的胜利。

他期待着与流川重逢，主要理由是要证明自己比美国水平更强，至于理由中的次要部分，樱木会有意无意的忽略掉，以防思虑过多被奸诈狐狸干扰了心。他已经不再是毛头小子门外汉，他想要变得比别人更强，而那个人最好是流川。这是一种从高一就形成的执念，根深蒂固的扎在了他的脑子里，他甚至忘了为什么一定要赢流川，在洋平偶尔提起晴子小姐时才想起这应该是他必须获胜的理由。

约定的公园是樱木常来练球的地方，正好位于白天全职工作的公司以及晚上兼职加油站的中间。即使天气不好场地被锁，樱木也有办法将门打开，他从公园的另一侧往球场的方向走，远远的看到了那里有个穿着紫色卫衣抱着篮球的人。

“喂，狐狸！”樱木加快了脚步，“来这么早，看来你是等不及要输了嘛！”  
“真敢说大话。”流川垫了垫球，顺势活动了下脚腕。

没一会儿，天上飘起了毛毛雨。

樱木运球左右寻找着位置，但好像所有的机会都被流川锁死。狐狸像是能预判他的动作一样，即使他觉得自己的假动作已经完美无比。这场1 on 1到现在分数是持平，而且客观来说拿到的几分中存在侥幸，樱木不知道是流川故意放慢动作还是反应不及，本以为自己没法投进，但流川还是没能防守上来。几轮下来，樱木在窃喜中有些困惑，这样的失误都不抓，死狐狸是不是故意放水。

“白痴，发什么呆。”这次是流川进攻，微微弓着背，匀速运球。  
“胡说！你才发呆！放马过来！”樱木咬牙切齿，把疑惑全部丢到了脑后。

**05**  
“看到没死狐狸！这就是本天才的实力！”  
“平分而已，你又没赢。”  
“嘁！谁管你！”

虽然樱木不是很满意这个结果，但现在确实又没什么力气把球赛继续下去。于是他义正言辞的对流川提出要求：既然我们平分，那也要分个胜负，不如就石头剪子布，或者头顶篮球看谁的球先掉。流川叹了口气：反正你都是输，为什么还要再比。樱木冲过去就是一拳，你臭屁什么流川枫！美国回来的了不起啊！话还没说完，流川就狠狠的一脚踹了上来。

就像中学时那样，扭打到两个人都没了力气，最终躺倒在潮湿的水泥地上，看着一丝丝细雨沿着生锈的篮筐顺流滴下。

“死狐狸，不是在打NBA，怎么回来了？ ”  
“回来赢你。”  
“放屁！就凭你？”樱木谑笑着喊道。  
“我一只手也能赢你。”流川伸出手掌，慢悠悠的在空中晃了晃。

樱木本能的伸手去扑那只挑衅的狐狸爪子，结果反被流川一把抓住，紧紧的捏在手里。

“你干嘛！疼死了快点放开！”樱木涨红着脸大喊道。

见流川没有反应，樱木转过头恶狠狠的瞪回去，却在视线接触的一瞬间，无法自制的感觉到心脏正在加速收缩频率，他想躲，又不愿挣脱，只好胡乱吼了一句看什么看，然后别过脸去。

“白痴。”流川低声念了一句，依然没有松开手。

**06**  
吵醒樱木周六美梦的，是一阵早晨七点就响起的电话。

骂骂咧咧的跳下床，眯着眼睛看了看屏幕，是一个未知号码。樱木有些失落，他以为是流川，就像他们结束了那场1 on 1之后，每天早晨，都做着互相吵醒对方的幼稚游戏。

“您好，是樱木花道先生吗，恭喜你通过了我们的初选，我们会以后续邮件通知接下来集训的事宜，这是最终成员的选拔营，请务必按邮件上的指示做好准备。”

樱木惊的清醒了过来，用力的道谢了三遍之后挂掉电话。这是他头一次距离职业篮球这么近，要不是为了支付房租，樱木想现在就把白天公司那份无聊的文员工作辞掉。

电话再次响起，樱木快速的按下接听键。

“喂！！！狐狸！！！”  
“……哦。”流川的声音很低，像下一秒就要再次入睡。  
“本大爷有事要告诉你。”樱木抑制不住自己的兴奋。  
“什么事？”  
“东京电击给我电话了！他们让我去参加集训选拔！臭狐狸，马上我也是职业选手了，你以后少在本天才面前嚣张。”  
“白痴。”  
“你说什么！？”  
“我说。”  
樱木捏紧了手机，准备好反击狐狸的垃圾话。  
“我说，做的不错啊，虽然白痴了点。”

**07**  
为庆祝樱木即将成为东京电击预备队员的聚会选在了湘北高中附近的那家拉面店。就连赤木都特意请了半天假从大阪赶回，顺便带上了同样在大阪工作的妹妹。

樱木将这个消息告知良田时，并没有想到这小子真的会为他举办一个庆祝会。除了庆祝天才樱木半只脚踏进职业篮球界之外，樱木还想把流川回国的消息告诉大家，先前和老同学们联络时，他们似乎都不知道流川已经回来了。樱木会在和流川的幼稚争吵中有意无意的问：死狐狸你为什么回来。而流川总是答回来赢你，便再无其他。他确信流川是想回来发展，说不定还可以成为同事，不不不还是算了，谁要被那只狐狸拖后腿。每次樱木有这些奇奇怪怪的想法时，都特别想暴打狐狸一顿，当面的那种。

跨进拉面店时，樱木没料到已经来了这么多人，眼神扫视了一圈，流川还没来。也是，他说他晚点到，最好别是骑那个破摩托。

见樱木进门，三井拍了拍他：“不简单嘛，天才樱木花道。”  
“早就说了，我才是湘北篮球部的救世主！”樱木说着，向店员指了指菜单上的味增拉面，“大碗，加炸虾，两份！”  
“你能吃两份？”三井惊讶的看着樱木。  
“能啊！怎么不能！”樱木有些紧张，“我又不会给别人点！”

樱木坐在正对玻璃窗的位置，这样看到外面有更好的视野。话题总是不会间断，从工作聊到房租聊到高中时那些糗事，只是关于篮球部的话题再怎么发散都会绕回到一个点：当年樱木花道干这件蠢事的时候，流川枫那小子接着做了什么。

是良田突然问：“哎，花道，你知道流川在美国的事吧？”  
樱木抬起埋在拉面里的头：“臭狐狸又有什么事快说来听听。”  
“我以为你知道。”良田语气十分惊讶，“他之前比赛里脚踝骨裂，伤的很重，已经伤停了，不知道要多久才能恢复。”  
樱木停住了筷子，碗里还有最后一只炸虾。  
三井几乎是叫着惊呼道：“什么时候的事情啊？”  
良田皱着眉想了想，“大概三个月前吧。”

门外忽然传来一阵机车靠近的引擎声，樱木猛的抬起头，摩托的近光灯刚好暗了下去，透过玻璃看到一个正在摘头盔的黑色身影。

**08**  
樱木找了一个极其蹩脚的理由说要离开一下，然后屏蔽了众人关切又疑惑的询问，冲向了拉面店拐角处的店门。

推开棕色的玻璃门，几乎是和正面碰上的流川异口同声——  
“白痴，是这儿？”  
“流川，你放弃打篮球了？”

不带一点犹豫，流川平静的说：“没有。”  
“那你为什么骑摩托！”樱木忍不住吼道。  
流川有些无语，“这有什么必然联系？”

樱木忽然分不清流川说的那些话哪些是真，哪些是假，像是说回来是为了赢他，那种自信的口气就好像是在说真的一样，或许已经签好了球队，现在是休假。他会去关注NBA的消息，只是消息流通的速度没有那么快，连续两年参加职业球队社会选拔都没有成功，他从没想要放弃过，只是因为知道有只臭狐狸在美国，打倒他之前不能输。那些支撑琐碎日子的小事现在形成了一个巨大的漩涡，时间线是一个坐标轴，从倒推回加油站偶遇的那刻，开始出现不真实的倒影。

他非常生气，很恼怒，记忆里是推了一把流川，大声的质问他受了伤还逞什么英雄。流川一掌推了回去，语气还是冷静到让人讨厌。不知为什么，他回想起了今年参加东京电击的选拔现场，一个多云的大风天，签到处的队伍排到了体育场的拐角处，往里面看看，竟然还有几张熟悉的脸。

也不知道是怎么吵的，流川把头盔甩给了他，架就吵到了摩托上。

是一粒溅在手臂上的小石子让樱木回过了神，狂乱的风隔着头盔在耳边呼啸，周围的景物在无法控制的加速倒退，这是樱木从未体会过的速度，快得像在风里奔跑，但那种逆流而上的错觉又让他意识到这快的不像自己。湘南海岸，江之电车站，还有那些大大小小的路口，那些原本要花好久才能走过的地方现在只需要一秒就变成碎片。

想起什么似的，樱木大声问：“死狐狸，你到底还打不打NBA了？”  
流川回答了他，但音量被狂风迅速吞噬，樱木谨慎的往前挪了挪，几乎是扯着嗓子又问了一遍，透过流川肩膀空出的位置，突然看到前方路口的信号灯已经变黄，流川捏了一下刹车，樱木重重的砸到了他的背上，本能的抱住了流川的腰。高速状态下的惯性撞击疼得想让樱木破口大骂死狐狸你是不是不要命了，别来陷害本天才。

樱木紧紧的抓住流川的衣服，谁知道这个手里没轻重的家伙会不会突然急刹。

信号灯还在闪烁，再跳一下就会禁止这个方向的通行。

距离路口大概还有三十米，流川只犹豫了半秒，微微弓背，在红灯亮起的一瞬间，压线飞驰过了路口。

**09**  
在集训营的这几天，樱木总是会想起那个晚上。海风卷着漆黑的巨浪在海岸线上反复试探，他们坐在石阶上，隔着一个头盔的距离。

并不是樱木健忘，只是那一晚流川说话的次数用一只手都能数得过来，他实在不记得流川到底有没有回答那一串他突然抛出的问题。没有路灯也没有月光，风里黑色的影子是流川的侧脸。

樱木对流川产生了好奇，而且这种好奇不同以往。他很想知道流川是怎么打进NBA的，哪一场比赛受的伤，为什么回来，以及为什么要说「回来赢你」这句话。他想对职业篮球了解更多，这是他说服自己对流川产生好奇的原因，但如果将问题继续问下去，樱木又想知道流川什么时候考的摩托驾照，是不是在美国靠这个去耍帅泡妞等等一系列跟篮球八竿子打不着的问题。

这几天的集训选拔非常忙碌，樱木没有太多时间去细想这些琐碎的问题。只是在白天上场前或者晚上从淋浴间走出来时，他会抬头看看这座属于东京电击的体育馆，脑海里闪过流川顶着毛巾走向休息室的场景。那种感觉非常奇怪，就像樱木断定自己是篮球天才，并且一定会走上职业选手的道路，他觉得流川也会是这样，虽然他并不是很喜欢流川——那个家伙自大臭屁又爱说些让他发火的话，还总是在女生面前出风头，过后又装作一副根本不在意的样子。好像篮球是他和流川唯一能产生共鸣的东西，这种共鸣可以让樱木暂时消除对流川的敌意，把他当作一个还算看得过去的篮球手。或许樱木都没有和洋平说过，当他得知流川进入NBA之后，他的内心深处是一种惊喜和振奋，他看到了自己也能成为职业选手的可能，尽管彼时流川和他的道路毫不相关。

樱木说不上来自己现在是什么感觉，集训的几天通讯工具被没收，他已经整整三天没有和外界取得联系了，自从那天拉着流川出逃自己的庆祝会后，就再也没有和他联系过。他有点好奇流川会不会找他打球，像之前一对一那样，如果他没有回复流川信息的话流川会不会直接给他打电话，如果电话没人接那又会是怎样。

樱木奋力甩了甩头，试图清空这些奇怪的念头，拉上了行李箱的拉链，准备离开这个让他与世界隔绝了三天的体育馆。

**10**  
今天天气预报说要下雪，可这才11月。

樱木没有收到流川的任何信息，从出了集训营的那天开始。这算是他第一次除了挑衅之外认真发信息问流川：「你在干嘛」。

自动贩售机好像出了点问题，总是不接受信用卡，当下樱木没有足够的现金，想要喝的饮料只隔着一个玻璃的距离，这种感觉非常不好，就像手机没有响起短信提醒一样。

折腾了半天，最终还是没能买到想要的饮料，返回公寓的路上樱木一直很生气，气的咬牙切齿，连卖饮料的机器都要和他作对，再加上一些自己也说不出口的莫名情绪。他几乎是气到同手同脚的在跑，秋冬之间的夜风凉的让人提心吊胆，樱木加快了脚步，在即将冲刺上公寓楼梯时突然胳膊一疼，他猛的低头，有些无措，他为自己的粗心懊恼，也不知道是不是应该伸手去拉这个被他撞倒的女人。

“啊！！抱歉！！你……没事吧？”樱木小心翼翼的问。  
“……没事。”女人的声音有气无力。  
“哦！我是住在二楼的樱木花道！请多多关照！”  
“嗯，请多关照。”女人微微鞠了个躬，就逃一样的离开了现场。

看着她跑远的背影，樱木觉得很奇怪，这个人似乎是第一次见，即使他已经在这片公寓社区住了很多年。从大学开始，直到毕业，这间小小的甚至有点破破的房子是樱木在东京能够停留的唯一地方。有时候很难定义「家」这个概念，镰仓是，东京是，但又好像都不是。倒也不是特定要寻找什么归属感，樱木突然会想到流川在美国是不是也会一样，住在一个小小的公寓里，说不定还要忍受坏脾气室友。不过狐狸才是那种「坏脾气室友」吧，他最好还是一个人住，不然绝对会给其他人造成极差的居住体验。

想着这些，樱木自顾自的笑了起来，忽然发现之前那个女人提着一袋子东西走了过来，抬头的瞬间眼神刚好对个正着。

“樱木君”，这次是女人先开口，“不介意的话一起喝一杯吧？”

“啊我……”樱木挠了挠后脑勺，想要拒绝，又突然被一直没震动的手机在瞬间改变了念头，“那就打扰了。”

女人朝樱木笑笑，提了提手中的袋子，樱木偏头一看，是啤酒，好像还是进口的。

**11**  
这场陌生的邻居对饮局就这么莫名其妙的展开了。

樱木发现这个看上去是「女人」的人其实只是个年纪不大的女生，做出失误的判断是因为她裹着羽绒服帽子还带着一个老式的围巾。女生一直不愿意说自己的姓名，她好像还是个学生，出乎樱木意料的是，她竟然也在这幢公寓里住了很久。

“樱木君会有烦恼吗？”女孩子红着个脸，显然已经进入了微醺的下一个阶段。  
“啊？没有吧！”樱木仔细想了想，“有的话也只是小事，不会困扰很久。”  
沉默在一瞬间让樱木反思自己是不是说错了话，只好再问一句，“你有什么烦恼吗？”  
“也不算有，都是小事。”

开着电视机只是为了不让气氛那么尴尬，樱木正想着下一句话应该怎么接，扭头看到了一场正在重播的NBA。

“樱木君喜欢篮球吗？”  
“很喜欢！”樱木回头看着她，“我想成为职业篮球运动员。”  
“是吗？为什么呢？”

在这一瞬间，樱木突然有点答不上来，为什么呢，为什么一定要成为职业运动员呢？这好比安西教练说，你一定会成为一个优秀的运动员；三井说，你小子果然是打篮球的料；洋平说，花道，喜欢就去做，这才像你；流川说，我回来就是为了赢你。似乎总有千百种方式都在告诉自己，职业篮球是人生的必经之路，忙碌的生活也不会给樱木过多的时间去想，兼顾出版社全职工作和每周三天的加油站夜班兼职依然要挪出时间挤进职业篮球界的意义在哪里。这个答案简单到呼之欲出，但又在这一瞬间显得如此的深不可测。

“啊……抱歉，樱木君，我没有别的意思，只是问问而已。”女孩的声音并没有把樱木的思绪拽回来，电视机的画面里有一个人受伤了，被抬了下去，比赛只是暂停了不到一分钟，随着替补球员换上场后比赛又继续。那个伤员看上去并不是场上最高，甚至和周围的队友比起来算是某种程度上的瘦小，他的头发是黑色，现役球队是一个不知名的小队，电视屏幕重播标志下的日期是9月13日，那个人的番号是11。

只给了伤员一个镜头，电视机的画质不够好，但不影响樱木看到那个眼神，那个看上去已经疼到脸色惨白但是依然一副云淡风轻又臭屁的坚定眼神。

“樱木君？”

“啊是！抱歉！”樱木回过神，咧着嘴朝女孩笑了笑。

女孩指了指桌上的手机，樱木低头，发现有一条未读短信，虽然不知道内容，但发信人的姓名就让他瞬间有点说不出的高兴。再按了一下向下键，有一封邮件，来自东京电击的球队经理，标题是：选拔结果通知。

**12**  
永寿综合病院临街，双向两车道的街道连着一条长长的坡，一直往下走的话会到河边。不太像电影里旧金山那种起伏的街道，这条路坡道平缓，如果不是骑自行车或者步行，很难察觉。

流川坐在街边的栏杆上，手里拿着半罐没喝完的碳酸饮料。

短信是过了一阵才收到回复的，这有点不太像白痴的作风。短信里也是几句恶劣的挖苦，看着那两行平日里会说几百遍的讽刺，流川没有和他拌嘴，而是直接回复：你在哪里？

「要你管？！」

「半小时后到加油站后面的公园，你看着时间出门。」

「死狐狸，你凭什么对本大爷指手画脚！」

「骑车了，回见。」

流川在等待复诊时看到了电视上的新闻，今天东京电击的社会甄选结果正式宣布，从几百名优秀的候选人中有两位球员成功获得录取资格，他们之中一个来自美国，一个来自鹿儿岛。都是身高两米并且综合素质极好的运动员，虽然实战经验不丰富，但年轻就是他们最强大的资本，他们是在集训选拔营结束的当晚就被通知录取，电视里的记者发布会有数不清的闪光灯，两位新签约球员看上去有点谨慎，教练和主理人在不断回答记者的问题，在提到东京电击对两位新球员的未来计划时，两张年轻的脸上依然难掩兴奋。

医生对流川说，现在恢复情况还算是稳定，但是必须保持谨慎乐观。骨裂原本不是什么大问题，只是由于其他的脚伤和肌肉纹理上的损坏，想要恢复原状是不太可能，而且时间也是一个重要因素。

医生是流川父母的朋友，由他来主理流川的脚伤治疗要更放心一些。复诊结束时流川朝医生鞠躬准备离开，还没走到门口就被叫住，“小枫，伤好之后还要回美国打球？”

流川点点头。

医生推了推眼镜，有些为难，“其实，你受伤之后你父母就不太希望你回美国，留在日本也不错啊，家里还能帮帮你。”

看着流川没什么反应，医生马上补充道：“作为长辈其实也是希望你能过的好，人生很长，篮球又不能打一辈子。”

相似的对话流川每周至少都会经历一次，无论是回父母家或是来医院复诊。为什么要一直打篮球，这个问题简单到流川不屑回答——因为想要变得更强。这种靠近强大的感觉就像是逆着风在奔跑，把干枯的落叶和凋零的秋天都甩到身后。流川突然想到了那晚樱木在饭店门口质问他，为什么受伤了要骑摩托。其实这是一个秘密，他还没告诉过任何人，他喜欢骑着摩托超速的感觉，头盔和骑行服是唯一的保护。在美国时，他喜欢在半夜无人的高速公路上把油门拉到最大，甚至连路边待命扑人的警察都追不上他。

这样一个人不要命的日子从来没有觉得孤独过，直到那天在加油站遇到了一个旧日里甚至谈不上是「老友」的人。这么多年过去了，那白痴还是没心没肺的样子，好像天不怕地不怕。流川突然觉得他的摩托后座上应该多一个人，多一个咋咋呼呼满嘴不知天高地厚的人。

启动了摩托，尾气从巨大的排气管中像迷雾一样散出，轻拉了两把油门，引擎的轰鸣响的让人舒服。带上了黑色的头盔，流川的手机震动了一下。

他没有去看，因为他知道是谁发的，大概率还能猜出发的内容。

东京的夜躁动又平静，在11月中上旬的这一天，竟然飘起了小雪。

码表的指针固定保持在圆盘的右半边，微弱的雪花正沿着路灯的轨迹在坠落，风速在黑色摩托经过的瞬间剧烈旋转，裹卷着失控的雪花，在一瞬间托起它们，送回空中。

引擎声在凌冽的风中传的很远，不管樱木问不问，流川在达到公园后下车的那刻会回答他，我没有放弃打篮球，因为我想赢你，因为我觉得你不会输给我。

不知道白痴会是什么反应，或许很有趣，但流川想抱住他，抱住他的背，抱住不管会作何反应的他，雪可能会越下越大。在被彻底淹没之前，还有一句话流川想告诉他。

一起走吧，就像我们在风里那样。

**Author's Note:**

> 20191110 Happy Ruhaha Day!


End file.
